Living a double life
by SziellaAdelou
Summary: Jo MacKenzie moves to Hiddenville with her family. She meets her neighbors,The Thundermans, and founds herself being best friends with Phoebe Thunderman and crushing on her brother Max. What will happen when the Thundermans and MacKenzies meet again? And they both found out that they're both actually living a double life?
1. Prologue

**Living a double life**

**by: icesnow2001**

* * *

Meet the MacKenzies

I'm Joanna MacKenzie but call me Jo and my last name spells with a small 'c' and a big 'K' keep that in mind.I'm 15 yrs. old and born on July 29 1999. Me and my family moved a LOT maybe around 3 or 4 times a year, mostly because of my annoying brother Evan,we only move a lot because we NEED to not WANT to. Every time that one of us "exposes" our power and people see them..well start packing,you're going to ride in your beat up old truck again. Did I tell you that we have superpowers? (shooks head) Oh sorry! I forgot to mention that detail.

We, the MacKenzies, are actually a family of superheroes that includes me,my mom and dad and my two annoying brothers. Dad said that we are not the only family that are superheroes,in fact I think that the other superheroes were allies with my parents before and they turned that super villain into a funny looking rabbit. I forgot their name though,and we're going to move into a small city now and what's the name again?...Hiddenville. I guess mom and dad wanted to move to a place that's quite small and by the way these are my powers:

1. superhuman agility,endurance,strength and mentality

2. omni-linguism

3. superhuman senses

4. Heat,Freeze and Night Vision

5. Water breather

6. Telekinesis

...

Let me introduce you to my family,first my super duper annoying twin who is by the way 28 seconds older than me..

Meet Zachary MazKenzie but we call him Zac. He is my brother and sadly my twin and for the record we do not look alike or at least that's what I thought it was. Zac is my twin brother and older than me,for a few seconds,and we actually have the same powers except that he can manipulate time and climb walls rather than being a water breather and an omni-linguism. He's birthday is as the same as mine except that he's 28 seconds born earlier.

Zac is,I hate to say this but he actually has all the girls in our schools make head over heels for him in a blink of an eye which I do not understand why? Like me he's smart but he's more into Math than Science and he is just so stubborn! And do not ever messed with him because he is,as he calls it "The Prank Lord" I remember the time that he actually made me eat caramel onions instead of caramel apples...I am so gonna get him for that. But even if he is really annoying and stubborn all the time,there are actually times that he helped me solved my problems and you know..some stuff...and he's also my brother...I'll always have his back like he has mine.

Then there is my cute and mischievous brother Evan. He is the youngest in our family about 10 yrs old and hie was born on March 14 2004. Unlike me and Zac,Evan only has 2 powers Cloning and Teleportation and he isn't an expert in controlling them yet. Evan's often the reason why we moved a lot he can't control his powers easily like we do. Mom and dad have been training him ever since,but even though he is the one behind all of this...he is just a sweet and adorable brother and I'll do anything to protect him.

Lastly my parents Viven and Brian MacKenzie. My parents are superheroes and they're allies with some of the other superheroes too. They fought against that super villain when I was about 6 or 7 and after they turned him into a weird talking rabbit,they decided that we should try and live like a normal family. I love mom and dad because they help me control my powers and they do everything to keep me safe. They also have a lot of powers too..not as much as I have but hey..at least they have one right?

1. superhuman senses

2. night vision

2. ability to fly

4. weather manipulation

5. x-ray vison

6. superhuman longevity

...

Well..we're currently on our way to Hiddenville and something tells me this time isn't like all of the other times we experienced...We are a the MacKenzies,a family of superheroes. And life is just about to get interesting...


	2. Chapter 1

**Living a double life**

**by: icesnow2001**

**I do not own any Thunderman characters!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Jo's POV

"There done UN-packing!" I said while single-clapped my hands. I observed my room and I realized I did a good job decorating it,maybe I'll like my new room...for now.

"Hey Jhoey! What's kickin?" My super annoying twin brother suddenly came out of nowhere

"Don't call me that" I said with crossed arms "I'm finish unpacking and decorating my pretty cool room which reminds me..why are _you_ here?"

"Mom called us for a family meeting down stairs" He said while observing my room "You sure you call this _cool_? Because it is definitely UNcool too...plain" He criticized while pointing towards my room

"Really? Says the one who got an F in art class for drawing a rabbit but the teacher actually thought it was a clown" I said sarcastically smiling

"Hey! I'm good at drawing" He protested

"No you're not" I scoffed

"Yes I'm not" He confessed shamefully bowing his head and I smirked at him before heading out downstairs

I was about to go downstairs when I felt Zac throwed a water balloon behind me but I easily stopped it before it hit my head "Don't even think about it Zac" I turned to look at him to throw the book back at him using my powers I freeze it and threw it at his head...which may leave a scar on it but don't worry.

I went downstairs to see what this family meeting is about..and turns out we were going to school the next day at Hiddenville academy type of school,and me and my brothers should control our powers and try not to expose them...again.

"Zachary and Joanna please control your powers and at least try to make it at the end of the week" Mom pleaded

"Sure mom I can control my powers just fine" I assured them "It's actually Evan I'm worried about"

"Me too I just got the lab at the basement finished and I don't want to hear that we're moving again in the next hour" My twin brother said,apparently Zac's building a lab in the basement every time we move to a new house and honestly if I were him I wouldn't be wasting my time building a new lab,because usually we only last about a month or two before we started packing again.

"Don't worry Evan can control his powers now see?" Evan then cloned himself in fives then back into one again when I felt something hit my back.I looked behind and saw another Evan behind me "Umm...Evan?" I asked and the clone behind me disappeared and I saw just one Evan again..thank God

"I'm still working on that" Evan said slightly chuckling

"Yup you should kiddo" Zac said walking over to Evan and patting his shoulder before sitting on the couch "Because it's really exhausting to rebuild my lab over again"

"Well we'll leave you kids to what ever you were doing" Dad said before going upstairs and mom going out the garden

I picked up the remote with my mind when Zac shouted "Woah! What are you doing?"

"Watching TV why?" I said holding the remote in my hands "No you're not I'm watching TV" He took the remote from me and of course I took it back from him

"No..I was first" I said and the remote was stuck in mid-air because apparently we both have Telekinesis and we were both struggling to get the remote

"Jo what are you doing? Let go!" Zac shouted

"No! You let go!" Then we started bickering back and forth when we suddenly felt the remote exploded..well I guess it's time to buy a new one

"See what you did?" Zac accused me and I stared at him wild eyed and I could feel steam coming out of my ears...ugh! really?!

"Me?! I was the one who got it first!" I shouted at him "Well I'm older!" He reminded me and I raised an eyebrow at him and scoffed

"By 28 seconds! And you never let me forget it!" I walked closer to him

"It was the best 28 seconds of my life!" Zac shouted back then we started bickering again..I can't believe how this became my twin brother? I mean really?!

"Guys! Stop it you're acting like children!" Evan scolded us with his arms crossed..I looked at him for a moment and-

"Stay out of this!" Me and Zac shouted at the same time and we continued bickering...like parents like children right?

* * *

_Alarm! Alarm!_

I woke up by the sudden sound of my alarm clock and accidentally froze it...I really need to stop that doing that often. Oh! This remind me it's first day of school! Well..for me. I defrost the ice and slipped out of my bed and took a shower then brush my teeth. After that I changed into my white long sleeved shirt that says "I 3 Paris"with a brown leather jacket and my black jeans and knee-length boots. I also put my long wavy chocolate brown hair up in a ponytail, leaving my bangs fall through the side and some very light make-up. I don't know why I actually want to put so much effort in dressing up but I guess first impressions are important right?

Grabbing my back pack I head down stairs to eat breakfast. I head over to the dining table where everyone except Zac was there

"Morning guys!" I greeted them and they all looked up to me and stared at me for a while..I guess it's because of my new image?

"Morning Jo so you seem different today" Mom said while examining me "You look great Jo! I suppose first impressions?"

I nodded and smiled. Mom just always figure out the reasons in every thing I do..and it kinda creeps me out I feel like she knows me _too _well

"You guessed right mom..so do I look ok?" I asked still not sure of my new outfit "You look really pretty Jo!" Evan complimented me

"Really?" I asked him just to be sure..and he nodded "Thanks Evan you're really sweet"

Then I heard footsteps rushing this way and I immediately knew who those loud,banging feet belong to

"Hey everyone! What's- woah..." He stopped midway when my dumb brother saw me "Jo what happened to you? Where is my sister?!" He asked like an idiot while shaking me by my shoulders which caused me to shrugged him off

"Relax dumb head it's just me" I said crossing my arms which reminds me this is becoming my habit now isn't it?

"I didn't recognize you sis...good job though you actually looked like a girl for once" He insulted me but at the same time joked about it

"At least I some how proved to be good-looking..rather than some not good-looking guy who actually TRY to proved some things that he actually can't prove" I stated without hesitation. Man! I am good at this!

"Jo's right what else can you prove Zac?" Evan asked supporting my statement

"Come on! I actually prove some things that Jo can't do" Zac said defending himself while getting something from the refrigerator

"Oh! By that! You mean Stubborn and dumb faces?" I asked him sarcastically before sitting down on one of the chairs and eating my breakfast and Zac then started making dumb faces..literally..I think I'm going to choke on my pancakes if I laugh so,I chose not tot even if it's really tempting

"Stop fighting you two and Zac you don't have to make that face" Mom said pointing towards his dumb face "I'm sure that you two have very different and unique abilities alright? Now get going you'll be late for school"

I got up from my seat and walked over to the door then I remembered me and Zac were supposed to go to school today "Zac are you coming?"

"Yup..let's go..Bye guys!" My brother said before walking out of the door "Bye everyone!" I said and they all replied with a simple "Bye" before I followed my brother out the door

God...I hope this school will like me better than last time...


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi guys!** **Thank you** **for the** **reads! Oh! Forbiddenluvn123 and CrackersKay thanks for your opinions...I know it's a bit carbon copy of the Thundermans but...I just want to emphasize the part where superheroes usually has to have some twins and some similar things so...and you'll know sooner why they exactly look like the Thundermans. Anyways here's Chapter 2 hope you like it!**

* * *

**Living a double life**

**by: icesnow2001**

* * *

Chapter 2

Jo's POV

"Okay..so I'll see you later at lunch" I said to my brother before slamming my locker door shut "Good luck..You're gonna need it" He just rolled his eyes at me

"Yeah..thanks" Zac said sarcastically before walking off leaving me here in the hallway. I wouldn't want to miss class on the first day of school so I turned on my heels and walked into the other direction when BAM! I bumped into something or more like someone and I dropped my books on the floor but immediately caught it..because of my superpower senses.

"Wow..great reflexes" The girl in front of me said and I smiled at her

"Thanks.." I said arranging my books in my hands and looked at her...and there was something quite different about her and I don't know why

"Oh! Sorry! I'm Phoebe Thunderman" She introduced herself and held out a hand I looked at it first then shook it. Woah..I think I'm sensing something,I looked at her one more time and realized...she has super powers

"Jo MacKenzie" I introduced myself before letting go of her hand I smiled at her and she returned it

"So I guess you're new here?" She asked and I nodded "Do you need help in finding your classes?" I shook my head and declined politely

"No! It's fine and besides I think I can give you a tour of the school later" Phoebe insisted so instead I nodded and followed her to my first class Mathematics...I hate Math I would rather spend my time in Zac's lab in the basement. I'm glad I actually met Phoebe because she seems nice and I think she has super powers too..and something tells me that she's keeping it a secret too so I just shut my mouth and pretend like this never happened

"So here we are Math class..if you need anything I'll just be at the front row" She informed me and she started to walk on the front row when I called her "Phoebe!"

"Yeah Jo?"

"Thanks" I thanked her and she smiled at me and sat down on her seat and I went to the back row and place my back pack down.

"Ok class I have two important news to tell you. First I have finally our two Math bowl team captains..the first team captain is Phoebe Thunderman!" The teacher announced and I clapped my hands happy for Phoebe, and the class started clapping too

"And facing off against Phoebe is a new student who begged me this morning in the parking lot to be the other captain is...Max Thunderman!"

"Present!" I heard a voice coming from the door then a cute boy appeared...wait cute?!

"Max!" Phoebe looked at him furiously and I'm guessing they're siblings?

"And I bought cotton candy for everyone" The boy named Max said then tons of cotton candy appeared at the door. People started getting cotton candies while I just sit there...honestly I'm not a fan of cotton candies..and to think that Max just did this so people can join on his team is definitely not a _cool_ idea.

Phoebe stared at Max with her jaw dropped when people started cheering "MAX! MAX!" and he just gave Phoebe a small mocking wave which caused Phoebe to break the pencil she's holding

After a few minutes the teacher told us to sit down and he'll announce the other news. I saw a girl pushed a nerdy-looking boy out of his seat so Max can take the seat beside her. Then the boy went near me and asked if the seat beside me is taken I shook my head and he sat beside me and stared at me for a few minutes...which creeped me out..

"What?" I asked him

"My names Eugene" He introduced himself and I gave him a confused look "What's your name?"

"Jo MacKenzie..nice to meet you Eugene" I looked away from him and glued my eyes to the white board in front

"You're really pretty" He suddenly complimented "Uh..thanks?" I said but it came out as a question and he continued to stare at me and I just ignored it not even looking at his weird face

"Would you go on a date with me?" He blurted out and I gave him look that says are-you-serious? Without thinking I threw his bag across the room with my powers but since all are facing in front nobody saw it "You're bag flew" I said dumb-founded and he hurried to get the bag in front of the class...Whew! Good thing that ended

"So class about that announcement there is a new student here in our class today and I expect all of you to be nice to her" Mr.I-don't-know-what's-his-name said and I immediately knew it was me "Joanna MacKenzie please introduce yourself"

I stood up and all eyes were on me and to tell you the truth I'm not nervous anymore because I've done this every 2 months already and it's a pretty weird thing if you're still nervous about this

"Hi Joanna please introduce yourself" The teacher said

"Well my name is Joanna MacKenzie but I like to be called Jo and I just moved here in Hiddenville yesterday." I introduced myself and everyone has all their stares at me which can be really uncomfortable by the way..good thing I already have one friend here,Phoebe.

"Wait! Is Zac MacKenzie your brother?" A girl asked me from the class and truth..it kind of surprised me because we've only been in this school for an hour and 15 min. I'm surprised that my brother is famous already

"Uh..yes he is actually my brother" I nodded and answered her question

"Zac? The new hot guy here in Hiddenville? Really!" Another girl squealed in delight while jumping for joy

"OMG! Can I have his number?" The first girl asked me and before things can get out of control I answered simply "Sure maybe you can see him later at lunch?" And that's the part where my ears couldn't absorbed the loudness in the room anymore

* * *

Thank God..class is done. I grabbed my back pack and proceeded to walked out of the door when someone called me

"Jo! Wait up!" I turned around and saw Phoebe with Max "Oh hey Phoebe! Hi Max" I greeted both of them and Max eyes turned big as an orange

"You know my name?" He asked me surprised and I nodded "Sweet.." He whispered by I heard it because of my superpower senses

"Cut it out Max she isn't going to go out with you" Phoebe nudged him on the arm and I smiled "Jo I was wondering would you like to be on my team? I mean I know it's really pressuring for you but I want you to be on my team"

"Are you sure you want me on your team Phoebe?" I asked Phoebe curiously. I'm quite surprised that Phoebe wants me to be on my team because first..I'm just new here and second I don't like Math!

"Well if you want to then yes but-" Phoebe didn't even get to finish her sentence when she was cut off by Max

"-but you can always join my team if you think Phoebe is a not so smart team captain" Max said stepping forward in front of Phoebe

"Umm..well" I said slightly stuttering "I- Why do you even want me guys? I mean you barely even know if I'm good at Math" I explained

"You? Not good at Math?!" Phoebe scoffed at me and I raised an eyebrow at her "You just answered algebraic expression"

"So?" I asked her with a confused look

"Nobody's answered algebraic expressions before" Phoebe explained "Oh..well lucky guess hehe.." I laughed slightly

"That wasn't luck that's brains Jo" Max said "So are you on my team or her..team?" He asked looking at Phoebe

"I guess...I mean I thought you're already complete Max?" I asked him and before he could answer I said "I'm on Phoebe's side" Phoebe hugged me and jumping for joy

"Oh come on!" Max shook his head and walked outside

"Thank you Jo! You don't know how much this means to me!" She said happily "It's a good thing you chose my team instead of my brother's"

"Oh..no problem! So Max is your brother?" I asked her and she nodded

"Twin actually and I really am not happy about it" She explained

"Tell me about it" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms and she looked at me "Wait? You have a brother too?

I nodded and said " Twin actually and I am not happy about it" I said using her tone a while ago

"Is he the Zac guy they're crazy over a while ago?" She asked and I nodded "Yup..and just to make sure he is _not_ hot I warned you" I replied

"Don't worry I won't drool over your brother..so practice at my house later?" Phoebe asked me

"Sure" I replied

Man...I like this school :D

* * *

**So guys that's Chapter 2 and I know that they are exactly like the Thundermans but please keep reading you'll find WHY they are identical..please give me opinions and thank you!  
**

**-AuThoR 3**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for the favorites and reads! Pls. keep supporting my story!**

* * *

**Living a double life**

**by: icesnow2001**

Chapter 3

**Jo's POV**

"Jo are you coming for practice?" Phoebe asked me and I nodded

"Yup! Just a second" I replied putting my notebook on my back pack and zipping it "Ok let's go"

"Hey have you seen Sarah?" Phoebe asked I shook my head "Sarah?"

"The nerdy looking girl sitting beside me" Phoebe informed me and my mouth formed an 'o'

"Nope haven't seen her why?" I asked her

"Well she's suppose to be on our team" Phoebe said with a worried look

"Don't worry I'm sure she's-" I was cut off by an all to familiar voice calling me "Jo!" I turned around and I guessed correctly

"Hey! Where you've been? I've been looking for you every where" Zac asked me

"What do you care? And what are you doing here?" I asked him annoyed

"What are _you_ doing here?" He asked me back and I gave him a glare "We're going to be late for picking up Evan..remember?"

Remembrance washed all over my face and the words were I could only get out were "Oh!"

"Yeah oh..now come on" He said grabbing my wrist but I shook it off suddenly remembering Phoebe was still here "Zac I can't I have to go to Phoebe's house for practice"

"Who's Phoebe?" He asked "I'm Phoebe!" Phoebe cut in and she gave Zac a smile

"Phoebe Thunderman nice to meet you" She introduce herself and couldn't stop gawking over my brother..and she said she wasn't gonna...right..

"Zac MacKenzie" My twin introduced himself warmly "Look Phoebe I'm sorry for ruining your plans but me and Jo have some important things to do"

"No we're not!" I objected "Can't you just fetch Evan by yourself?"

"I would but Mom's orders!" He reminded "Come on!" He ushered me to come with me instead I crossed my arms

"Zac I really need to do this...Phoebe's really excited about this" I dropped my hands to my sides and gave him my innocent look "Come on Zac just this once.."

He raised an eyebrow "No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Pretty please?"

"N-O" I sighed pretending to admit defeat he slightly cocked his head at me then I said

"Please?" He held his hands up in defense and sighed in defeat deeply "Alright! Alright! But you owe me?"

"Yeah...yeah whatever" I shook my head pretending to be annoyed

"Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone" Zac said smirking

"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you?" I joked and he laughed

"Bye Jo" He waved a hand at me and I returned it "Bye Zac" I said before walking over to Phoebe

"Sorry about that my brother's just annoying sometimes" I said and Phoebe looked at me in awe

"You told me you're brother's not hot?" I nodded confused "That is definitely the opposite of _not_ hot!" Phoebe said and I rolled my eyes

"Hey! I thought that you weren't going to drool over my brother?"

"That was before I actually saw him" Phoebe smiled at me "And besides it seems like you love each other very much"

"Well..he is my brother,so I'm stuck with him till the end of the line" I rolled my eyes and Phoebe chuckled "So change topic is Sarah coming?"

"Not exactly,I called her and she said she's sick" Phoebe explained "So I got Tyler to replace her" Phoebe said and just then a dark skinned boy appeared beside me

"What's up *sneeze* guys?" He almost sneezed at me,good thing I'm a foot away from him. I handed him a tissue and he said "thanks" in response

"So let's go?" Phoebe asked breaking the awkward silence before walking away

* * *

We walked inside Phoebe's house and I was completely stunned..

It looks just like home..my home..our house! The living room and kitchen are there on the exact spots even the stairs and doors. The only thing different is the furniture and maybe the rooms.

"Woah..nice house" I complimented

"Thanks" Phoebe replied before sitting on the couch

Me and Tyler placed our bags down before sitting on the couch too when Tyler sneezed again,I handed him a box of tissue and he just sneezed at it

"Dude! Cover your mouth!" I exclaimed before he took it from me and said "thanks". Phoebe pulled something from his bag and showed it to us

"Look! I draw us a team picture! Drawing's kind of my thing" She said smiling and I hate to break it to her but...she's bad at drawing

"No it's not" Tyler said and it sort of came out rude but it's the truth. Phoebe looked hurt and place the drawing back to her bag

"Well..what do we have here" A voice came out of nowhere and it turns out to be Max "Oh hey Jo!" He smiled at me and O felt my cheeks redden I gave him a slight smile and wave

"It's called studying which leads to Team Phoebe winning the Math bowl" Phoebe said

"Oh! Why didn't I think of that?" Max said faking surprised then the doorbell rang "Oh yeah I did!" He said before getting the door and I just rolled my eyes

Then came Eugene and..Sarah?! I thought Phoebe said she was sick? I looked over to Phoebe who has the same reaction as me

"Sarah?! I thought you were sick?" Phoebe asked her shocked

"Yeah..about that. I just wanted to be on Max's team" She said dreamily while looking over to Max who looked creeped out. Boy that girl's got it bad...and I was pretty jealous because of Sarah I don't know why? I shrugged of the thought and went back to Phoebe

"Um..I'm sorry I didn't know that she chooses to be on Max's side" I said in hopes of making Phoebe feel better. I was quite sorry for her because she was betrayed by her friend because of Max

"It's fine don't worry at least I have you on my side" She said and I smiled at her,quite happy that she actually wants me to be on her team

* * *

The next day I was actually nervous and at the same time excited for Math bowl. I told my family about this and my parents were extremely happy and Zac congratulated me and said that he had a new hobby of playing basketball and turned his lab into a basketball court in the basement. Things have finally worked good for us,Zac is now the captain of the basketball team and Evan can now control his powers and I am currently participating in the Math bowl.

"You ready Jo?" Phoebe asked me and I nodded

"I was born ready" I replied which caused us to laughed went back to our perspective places when the announcer started the Math bowl and gave some short descriptions..

"Now let's meet our two teams,the Trig monkeys!" The announcer stated and everyone cheered and I clapped quietly "And the Algebrats" Once our team was called I immediately smiled and cheered "Now let's take today's first question from Arithmatick!" I gave a confused look when a freaky purple tick entered the room and started dancing

"_What just happened?_" I thought to myself

"Ok now let's have our first question" He started and after that question after question and answers kept going on

Then later after the announcer asked a question "Sorry Jo" I heard Max muttered something..maybe he thought no one would hear it when I felt my hand being controlled and almost pushed the button but I AM struggling to get it back and I could say all the audience are staring at me.

Then I looked around the room and find Max controlling me by his powers. He also has powers? Nice! But at the same time cheating! So what I did I controlled his his hand and used it to slap his face and I felt my hand being controlled by me again I sighed in relief..Oh god! I just used my powers! I am in so much trouble!

"What are you doing?" Phoebe whispered at me I looked at her

"Don't look at me! I didn't even want to press the button!" Phoebe then looked at Max and glared at him in all she can

Tyler pressed the button "I got it I know the answer!" He shouted and we looked at him "The answer is mhmmm..." I raised an eyebrow at him "Mhmmm..Hmmmm.." I gave him a confused look because I don't know a thing he's saying

"Oohh...those aren't words!" The announcer said and I looked at the other team and saw Max smirking...Max did this! Didn't he!?

Phoebe then started making some non-sense excuses which non of us can understand so..Phoebe made the Max and the rest of his team put their thumbs in their mouth. I was right she has powers..

"Ok you kids are a little stressed out so let's take a 5 minute break" The announcer said. I saw Phoebe and Max talking at the corner and I guess it's something private,so instead I just went back to place and started practicing my Math skills...,even if I don't like Math

Phoebe and Max then went back to their places,and the announcer started to ask the question..

"Now,Max and Phoebe,for all the marbles. Who can tell me how many Newton's of thrust does it take for a standard 30-kilogram rocket to achieve escape velocity?" The announcer asked and I became incredibly excited because I knew the answer to that! I love science! I wish Phoebe knew the answer...

But before Phoebe could press the button Max beat her to it,and we know that they're going to win already. Max definitely loves rockets, that's what Phoebe said, so it's quite impossible for him not to know that

"The answer is elev-" Then he looked at Phoebe who is just writing something on her notebook "Eleven..." Then Max looked over to me,I gave him a smile and a thumbs-up and he returned the smile and winked at me. I felt myself blush.. "Eleventy-seven?" He said and I looked at him surprised

"That's not a real thing which means..the Algebrats win!" The announcer said and I jump in joy and Phoebe hugged me so I hugged her back. I saw Max carrying his backpack and leaving the room. He must've saw me so I mouthed "thank you" and he responded "anytime" and he winked at me again before leaving the room,and I just chuckled while my cheeks redden.

Phoebe let me go and noticed something "Jo are you alright? You're turning red!" Phoebe asked panicking and in embarrassment I buried my face in my hands

"Are you alright?" Phoebe asked me again worried "I'm fine Phoebe" I said through my hands and I removed them shortly after

"Congratulations Phoebe! You're a great team captain" I congratulated her

"Thanks..and you too! You were the one often to press the buzzer" She said and I chuckled "So do you want to come by at my house? Maybe we can hang out?"

"Of course! But let me deal with my brother first" I joked and she slightly laughed

* * *

We entered the Phoebe's house and found Max in the kitchen

"Hey Max" Phoebe greeted Max

"Hey! Oh hi Jo!" Max replied back I smiled at him and said "Hi Max"

"Look I know that you got that last question wrong on purpose" I said

"Fine, I did but only so I could get out of your class and get back to my class full of numbers and stuff" Max said sitting over at the couch "Besides I like spending time in my lair"

"Lair?" I asked him slightly amused "I mean room hehe" Max quickly replied

"Anyways thanks for doing that, it means so much to me" Phoebe thanked her brother

"Yeah..it's pretty a nice thing to do" I smiled at him and put a hand over his shoulder "Thanks Max" He smiled at me and I felt butterflies on my stomach

"No problem..and besides it's not like Phoebe knew the answer anyway" Max said smirking while Phoebe glared at him

"Yes I did" Phoebe said and Max raised his eyebrows on her

"No you didn't" Max argued

"Yes I did! And don't say,no you didn't,because you will regret it!" Phoebe threatened Max,awkward silence came then-

"No you didn't" Max said and Phoebe glared at him

"That's it! Hit it guys!" Phoebe said

Then music started filling the house,all of the people from the Math bowl came..even the crazy tick and Tyler who sneezed on Max and I laughed at him when I heard him groan and Phoebe started dancing crazily. So I danced too but not crazily of course..

"Come on Max dance!" I urged him and grabbed his hand to help him stand up "Just dance it's easy!" Then I danced in front of him while he laughed at me

"Don't laugh! At least I'm dancing" I stopped dancing to face him and gave him a glare but it came out as a smile instead..

"All right! I'll dance" Then Max started dancing randomly and I giggled a bit "You're cute when you giggle" He complimented and I could feel the blush crept to my face "Aww..you're blushing Jo"

I smacked him in the arm and he pretended to be hurt and rubbed his arm while I stuck my tongue at him "That hurt..." He whined like a child

"You deserved it" I said and he smiled at me then we started dancing after that...It's a good thing Max is here I enjoy his company..I don't know why?

Oh no...am I starting to crush on Max Thunderman?

* * *

**Jo has a crush on Max! Yey! Look I'm sorry if you think the relationship between Jo and Max are moving slow but..I just don't want to rush it immediately..so please leave comment! THANK YOU!  
**

**-AuThOr 3**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Chapter 4 is up! I'll start of with Jo's POV then Phoebe's later maybe Max**

* * *

**Living a double life**

**by: icesnow2001**

Chapter 4

Jo's POV

This cannot be happening...I shouldn't be crushing on Max right? I mean he's smart,funny,nice-Oh! Who am I kidding! I definitely have a crush on Max Thunderman and I really need to stay away from him...because I Jo MacKenzie is not the kind of girl who is crushing on GUYS. I hate guys!

"Hello? Earth to Jo?" Zac shouted then threw a bucket of water at me

"Wha- Hey!" I exclaimed now soaking wet "What was that for?!"

"I've been asking you the same question for the last 2 min! And you're still staring into space" I glared at my brother and stood up

"So?! Because of you I'm soaking wet! I'm gonna be late for school!" He raised an eyebrow at me and I gave him a confused nod

"Uhm..have you forgotten who we are sis? Something's wrong with you today" He then absorbed the water and dried me off. Oh yeah! We have super powers!

I let out a slight laugh "Thanks for that..I forgot" I said awkwardly and picked up my back pack and proceeded to walk to the door

"Jo..what's going on?" Zac asked me. My brother may be stubborn and annoying but he definitely can outsmart me. I turned around to face him

"What do you mean" I said playing innocent and he crossed his arms and gave me a serious look

"Don't play dumb with me" He said seriously "You know exactly what I'm talking about"

"Look I don't okay? Just let me go to school" I walked over to the door when I felt myself being floated up "Zac put me down,this isn't funny" I said not even looking at him

"Yes it's funny" Even if I couldn't see it I can sense him smiling at me "Just tell me what's bothering you" He stated

"I told you it's nothing,now put me down!" I turned around to shout at him

"Fine!" I felt my body hit forcefully on the ground,and I let out a groan and glared at Zac. My body aching badly..

"You couldn't do it carefully?" I asked him while struggling to get up

"You said put me down,you didn't said carefully" He replied back smirking "Jo just tell me" He urged

"Fine" I finally gave in "I think I have a crush on someone" I blurted out. Zac had a huge grin plastered on his face and and staring at me wide-eyed

"You?! Have a crush?" He said mockingly while laughing "The Jo I know doesn't like guys" He said

"That is _why_ I am having a huge problem!" I exclaimed stating the obvious "I need your help"

"Wait..so you actually like a guy?" He asked "That's different,so who's the lucky guy that stole your heart?" He asked grinning

"Drop it Zac..and I do not like him,I just have a little crush on him" I said quite embarrassed to say this in front of my brother. Believe me the last person that I want to know that I have a crush on a guy is Zac

"Ok..let's rephrase that. Who is the lucky guy that you have a crush on?" Zac asked me and when I didn't say something he gave me a look that says 'well?'

"Promise me you won't say anything?" I asked him and he nodded and crossed his heart which caused me to chuckle "All right..he's name is"

"What?" He asked impatiently I let out a deep sigh and close my eyes before saying:

"Max Thunderman"

* * *

Phoebe's POV

"Where is she?" I muttered to myself. Jo is never late for school,she's even the one who told me that we should always be early for our classes. Just 10 min. more before class starts...come on Jo where are you?

"Phoebe!" I heard someone shout my name,I sighed in relief and turned to look at the person

"You're late!" I hissed "What happened?"

"I know and I'm very sorry" Jo panted "Long story,I'll explain later"

"Ok see you at lunch because I have gymnastics first, and you have Chemistry first" I informed her and she nodded "Bye"

"Later" She said before walking off. Something fishy was going on with her and I'm gonna find out..

* * *

Max's POV

No..please don't let me be late for Chemistry! 10 seconds left till first class starts..

10..

I turned around a corner

8...

I feel my legs running faster than ever

5...

Come on...

2...

And...

1.

"I'm here! Present!" I said barging in the door just when the bell rang

"Max Thunderman. Will you please explain why you were almost late _again_?" The teacher asked me and I gasped for air while my hands were on my knees

"I need a minute..." I panted and raised one finger at him "Can I explain later?" I asked while looking at him

"Very well,since you are late please take the seat beside " The teacher pointed towards...Jo? Sweet! I'm gonna sit beside Jo for a full hour!

Yep..you caught me...I have a crush on Jo or maybe I even like her. Since the first day she came and the way she thanked me during the Math bowl just made me like her even more. I walked over to the table where Jo was sitting and she stared at me with a surprised look

"Hey" I greeted her and she smiled at me

"Hey" I could tell in her tone something's bothering her,and the way she smiled at me looked like it was a force one

"Is something wrong?" I asked her while putting on my lab coat and goggles. She shook her head

"No,nothing's wrong" She said and looked away from me, I could tell she was avoiding contact

"You sure? Because you can tell me" I assured her and she let out a deep sigh before turning back to me

"Promise you won't think I'm crazy?" She asked me and I nodded

"Of course,why would I think you're crazy?" I asked her and she shrugged her shoulders "Nothing it's just.."

I raised an eyebrow at her "Just what Jo?" I asked again

"I kind of like someone" She said and I just felt my heart sank to my chest I faked a smile and pretended to be happy for her

"That's great Jo..so what's the problem with that?" I asked her "I'm sure this guy is a lucky one" I added and honestly that wasn't an easy thing to do. Whoever this guy was,he sure is lucky and if he did something to Jo..well you're DEAD

"That's the thing I don't want to LIKE him" She rolled her eyes and I gave her a confused look

* * *

Jo's POV

"I don't want to LIKE him" I blurted out and I can tell Max is confused by my statement. I just want to tell him that it's him that I was talking about,but I can't because I don't want to like guys.

I am Jo MacKenzie the girl who doesn't like boys since she was 7 (I'll explain later..) then suddenly that's going to change because of one guy? And second I don't even know if Max likes me back, I'd make a complete fool of myself if I suddenly confessed in front of his face that I like him. I mean who knows? Max might probably like somebody else

"You don't want to like him? But you like him? That's understandable" Max said in a sarcastic tone and I rolled my eyes at him "Just forget it...I told you it's complicated" I snapped at him

Before Max could say anything the teacher told us to start some whatsoever chemicals or sort..I wasn't half listening to the discussion. My mind was on Max,not in a dreamy way people I was thinking how to solve this problem of mine,maybe I should ask Phoebe about this

"Jo?" Max snapped his fingers in front of me "Oh sorry! What was that?"

"I just told you to make the anti-growth fermentation for shrubs" Max reminded me

"Oh yeah! Sorry I spaced out for a while" I said before grabbing some chemicals and mixing them together "Max" I said his name and that gained his attention quickly "I need your advice"

"Advice in what?" Max asked me before pouring something on a jar

"About...guys" I said

"Oh! Is this about the guy you like but don't like" He said smiling

"Yes" I said seriously before stopping to mix the chemicals to to look at him "What makes you guys fall for the girl you like?"

"Tricky..." He said before stopping to look at me

"Well as for me I like a girl who is funny,but not _too _much,smart,confident,beautiful of course,fierce and strong,not too full of herself,simple and likes me for who I am" Max said while counting on his fingers each description he gave

Wait...a minute smart,funny..Oh my Gosh..Max just described ME

* * *

Max's POV

"-and likes me for who I am" I finished and looked at Jo. She looked surprised,I just wish she'll notice that _she _was the girl I was describing. I really like her and I just wish that,whoever that guy she likes is not some show-off Mr. I like my hot body football player..

"Ok class,those will be your permanent partners from now on" Then the bell rang "Class dismissed" Our professor said and just when I was about to talk to Jo she was gone. She ran off...Man! I just screw this up didn't I?

I took of my goggles and lab coat and proceeded to find Phoebe

This is going to be a long day...


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! OMG! 11 reviews! Thank you so much! I'm sorry that I haven't updated recently! School just started! (I'm from the Philippines) I hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

**Living a double life**

**by: icesnow2001**

Chapter 5

Max's POV

"Phoebes! Hey! Phoebe!" I shouted after my twin sister while catching up with her pace

"What now Max?" She stopped and turned to look at me "If this is about your dark side plans. I'm not interested"

"Like you'd do anything worth to be in the dark side" I scoffed at her "But no,it isn't about that"

"So what is it?" Phoebe asked

"Have you seen Jo?" I asked curiously

"Oh! Yeah..I think she left early with Zac" Phoebe explained. At first, I felt a slight pinch of jealousy coming but then I quickly realized that Zac is her _brother_. I'm really not good at memories

"So why so curious?" Phoebe asked me causing me to snapped out of my thoughts

"Huh!? What?" I asked again and she sighed

"Forget it" She rolled her eyes "You aren't just a stubborn dumb-head,you're a deaf mannequin too" I rolled my eyes at her comment

" Ha. Ha. very funny" I said sarcastically "Look I need to ask you something" I said

"No! No! I am not joining you in your weird mad scientist games!" She protested immediately

"What? No! That's not what I'm about to ask!" I defended

"Oh" She said "Then what is it?"

I sighed "It's about a girl" Phoebe smirked at me playfully

"Who is it?" She asked "This isn't Tara right?"

"No..wait who's Tara?" She just shrugged "Anyway how do I know if a girl likes me back?" I asked her

She says she likes you back" She said in an obvious tone and I face palm myself

"God..why did I even bother asking?" I muttered "Just-never mind thanks anyway" I said before walking away

"You're so clueless Max" She muttered and I stopped for a minute,but continued anyway. What did Phoebe mean by clueless? I really need to work on my feelings..

* * *

Phoebe's POV

"Is he gone?" A voice asked behind

I chuckled "Yes Jo..he's gone" I could hear her sighed in relief "Why do you need to hide from my brother anyway?"

"Nothing..just nothing" She stuttered I crossed my arms at her "What?" She asked and I gave her my serious look

"All right you caught me" She raised her hands in defeat "I'm avoiding Max" She admitted

"Why?" I asked confused "He didn't prank you or anything right?"

"No! No nothing like that!" Jo replied "I'm just having trouble with my feelings"

"What? Why? How?" I asked at the same time

"I may have a crush on your brother" Jo said which caused me to smirked at her "Don't tell him! I warn you!"

"Of course I won't tell him" I assured her "Besides I think Max likes you too" Her face lit up

"No way..that's not going to happen" She responded "And I heard you guys talk about a girl name Tara" She said slightly jealous

"Is somebody jealous?" I asked in a playful tone and she shook her head "No" She said seriously which caused me to frown

"Look Jo Max likes you! And you like him too! What's the problem in that?" I asked her

"Because.." She trailed off "I don't want to like him and I don't want him to like me either"

"Ok I'm a bit confused there" I stated with a confused look

"Phoebe I'm Jo MacKenzie the girl who doesn't like boys since she was 7" I raised an eyebrow at her "I'll explain later" She added "What I'm saying is I don't want to like any guy _yet_ and I don't want to hurt Max too"

"Oh" I blurted "So what you're trying to say is,you accidentally like my brother but you really don't want to like him?" I asked her and she nodded "And you're problem now is?"

"Like you said..Max likes me" She said slowly "I think I may like him too but not now...not yet" She explained

"So what are you gonna do?" I asked her and she shrugged

"I think avoiding is the only possible solution here" She responded "And I don't think me and Max may end up together very easily"

"Why's that?" I asked curiously

"Well..my brother hates him if that's what your asking" Jo explained

"So my house?" I said and she gave me a are-you-serious- look

"Uh-I just told you I want to avoid Max" She said

"I know and I'm helping you overcome it" I replied

"N-O" She said before getting her bag

"Come on" I pleaded "Trust me this will help you act normal around Max"

"How do you know?" She asked

"I manage to let Cole ask me out okay" I stated and that seem to convince her

"Fiiiine" She gave in "You know Zac's going to kill me for ditching him...again"

"Don't worry Zac seems like a nice guy" I said

"Yeah..right" She muttered

* * *

Jo's POV

"Come on get inside" She ushered me so I walked in

"Parents?" I asked

"Maybe out" She replied "I'm gonna get something from the fridge"

I sat on the couch and observed the living room when my eyes land on their picture frame. I walked over to it and examined carefully

"They are a family of superheroes" I gasped at the picture. They were dress in a blue outfit with a yellow cape I think. I heard footsteps from the stairs, I turned around and saw two kids coming and they stared at me

I gave a small wave "Hello" I said

"Hi!" The boy replied and waved "I'm Billy!"

"Hi billy" I said walking over to the couch

"Is your shampoo coconut?" He asked me and I gave him a weird look

"Ignore him he can't think much" The girl beside him said which caused me to chuckle "I'm Nora"

"Hi Nora" I repeated

"So are you with Phoebe? Or Max?" She asked me

"I'm with Phoebe" I responded

"Oh hey guys!" Phoebe said coming from behind and walking over to us "Have you met Jo?"

"No? Who is she?" Billy asked and I smiled at him "I'm Jo" I stepped forward

"Oh..." He trailed off "Do you like sweets?" He asked

"Yes especially chocolate" I responded

"I'll get brownies!" Billy then run in incredible speed to the kitchen then back here again in less than a second

"I'll cut the it!" Nora then sliced the brownies with her lasers? Wait they all have powers?!

"Nora!" Phoebe exclaimed

"Hehe" Nora chuckled nervously "Brownie?" She offered

"You have powers?" I asked a little amused

"No-" Phoebe was cut off by Billy

"Yes!" Billy responded

"Billy! No one was supposed to know that!" Nora scolded

"That's it!" Phoebe then levitated Nora and Billy through the air,and I smiled I was right all along.

"You _all_ have superpowers" I said but asked at the same time

"No we don't" Phoebe defended

"Then how come?" I pointed towards Billy and Nora. So Phoebe put them down "And that picture" I pointed the picture of them all in superhero costumes

"Look this is not what it looks like" Phoebe reasoned and I smiled at her and squealed

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" They all gave me a look that says you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me

I rolled my eyes "Maybe this will help" I froze Billy and levitated Nora. I looked at Phoebe and she had her jaw dropped to the floor "See?"

"You have powers!" She said in excitement and I nodded "This is so cool!"

"What's cool?" I turned to the voice and found Max standing there. I froze from my spot "Phoebe what are you doing!?"

"I'm not doing anything" Phoebe smirked at Max and I smiled too

"You're so in trouble" Max said "Now Jo knows great. Start packing family and put Nora down and unfreeze Billy" Max demanded looking at Phoebe

"As you wish sire" Phoebe looked at me and nodded I smirked and put Nora down and unfreeze Billy

"Sorry Billy" I apologized

"It's alright" Billy said "You did that? So you have powers?"

"Wait? You have powers?!" Max asked me and I smiled "Yup" I responded

Max smiled which caused butterflies in my stomach. This is really hard...

"This is great Jo!" Max said "Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"Well..it's kind of a secret and it's not like you'll tell me either" I said "I knew from the start that you have powers"

"Really?" Phoebe responded and I nodded "You are bit of a genius are you?" I chuckled

"So what now?" Max asked suddenly

"What?" I asked, before Max could answer my cellphone rang "Oh! Give me a minute" I said before pressing accept

"Hello?"

_"Jo! Where are you?"_

"Here at Phoebe's why?"

_"Why?"_

"None of your business"

_"You're not making out with that Max kid are you?"_

"Of course not! What makes you say that?"

_"Just get your butt over here! Mom has an important anouncement to make"_

"Again?"

_"Yeah..I know. So just hurry it up will you!"_

"Fiiiiiiine bye Zac"

_"Bye Jo"_

I sighed before putting the phone back in my bag "Sorry guys I have to go. My mom's calling me" I said

"Oh ok see you tomorrow?" Max asked me

"Uhh-su-sure!" I stuttered. Stupid me!

"See you tomorrow Phoebe!" I said

"Bye Jo!" She waved

"Bye Billy..Nora" I waved them goodbye before heading out of the door

_This has been a shocking day...and I think it's just the beginning_

* * *

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm sorry I haven't updated! School just started! So I really apologize! Hope you like this chapter!**

**-AuThOr 3**


	7. Author's note

**Um.. hey guys. I read most of the review in my story and first I really want to thank all those who thinks my story is great and that I should keep updating...**

**But as I read most of it, apparently I found out that you think my story is a big waste of time and a dull and boring same Mary Jane story..**

**And I'm sorry alright? I'm just starting to be a writer here and I think that it's a little harsh that I'm being bombarded by some "negative criticisms" **

**And FYI I'm not an American alright so I'm not good at english grammars, spellings and whatsoevers. So to satisfy all your comments..**

**I'm going to stop writing this same boring dull Mary Jane crap..**

**Thankyou anyways for those who think my story is great and amazing :) Luv those guys**


End file.
